Ghost Specops
by ChocoLogicone
Summary: This is my first story about a one woman Spec-Ops team. R&R No flames Plz! Rated for violence and some cussing.
1. Ghost Specops Chapter 1: The mission

Hey! This is my first story so PLZ don't blame me if it sux! (even if it is my fault) Well the least you could do is R&R. Oh yha. And I don't own starcraft or any starcraft characters. Kyalea is my creation tho! Please review!  
  
  
  
Ghost Spec-ops 0200 Hours Zulu Inside the Renegade Base Chi Ceti 4  
  
The ghost sprung around the corner, gunfire coming from the direction she came from. She loaded a special round into her C-10 canister rifle, a concussion round. This round was not only armor piercing, but also left a shockwave in its wake. She would rather have the C-11, a new rifle better suited for assault missions but it didn't have a silencer. She flipped down her goggles and switched to a special psionic setting allowing her to detect heat better than normal goggles. When the marines began to reload, she threw herself out and slammed down the trigger. With a near silent pop, the round streaked down the hallway. It ripped straight thru one marine and into the wall down the hall. The other marine was thrown into the walls, snapping his neck upon impact. She ran down the hall, making no noise thanks to her psionic abilities. She sees a group of 7 marines around a corner. "Looks like a perfect opportunity for some fun." A smile came to her face as she planted a satchel charge at the corner and jumped onto the pipes above, slinking away into the shadows.  
  
"Pay attention boys, she's one hell of an ass kicker." "She? This assassin is a she? Bull-" "Stow it marine!" The captain aimed his gauss rifle at the marine's head. "I WOULD blow your friggin head off if I didn't need every man for this assignment. But I will make you point man." "..fuck" The marine took the point and moved towards the corner. He and 3 other marines came around the corner guns blazing hitting..nothing. "Where the hell did she go?" One of the marines turned around and noticed something near the corner. "SATCHEL! SH-"  
  
The force of the blast sent the marines tumbling to the floor, rocking the complex. The captain quickly got his team together and takes a head count. "3 dead...1 wounded and three left standing. Johnson radio a medic.. Johnson?" He turns around to see the ghost snapping his teammates head. "FUCK!" The ghost turns around into a perfect spin kick. The last thing he sees is the ghost's boot snapping his neck.  
  
The ghost runs down the hallway towards her target. She runs around a corner and nearly smacks into an airlock door. "Looks like I'm going to have to knock." She takes a few bricks of C-4 out of various pouches in her armor and plants it at the door. She goes around the corner again and loads a gauss clip into her modified rifle. "Party time."  
  
The door to the hangar explodes inwards, damaging a wraith next to the door. In seconds the marines inside are under attack from an unknown assailant. After a few minutes everything is quiet. Marines lie dead strewn everywhere. The damaged wraith sits there smoldering. Without warning, a loud crack is heard and a marine drops without a head. Less than a second later another marine drops. As the marines retreat, one by one they fall dead to the floor. The ghost drops 30 feet from the hangar roof onto a dropship. She throws a few bricks of C-4 onto engines of various wraiths and enters the dropship.  
  
Commander Jenkins was sitting in his personal dropship, strapped in. his bodyguards were ghosts and sensed something. "Assassin! Show yourself!" A ghost's head exploded, splattering the walls with blood. "Howdy boys." Said the assassin, as the female ghost uncloaks. 3 ghosts began to drool, and only one unbuckled and grabbed his rifle. Before he could even get up though, all the ghosts were dead. She turned to Jenkins, grabbed his pistol, and aimed at his head. Jenkins could only say a few words. "Who are you?" "Kyalea." Then she pulled the trigger.  
  
2200 Hours Zulu Two miles east of renegade military base Chi Ceti 4  
  
"Why the hell are we doing this again?" A marine yelled over the roar of the dropship. The ship was barley holding together. Bolts and parts were falling on the marines; only two gun racks were still attached to the wall. The back door had been blown off in a fight days ago. The door into the cockpit was missing. "Stow it marine!" was the only answer he got. Once again machine gun fire hit the dropship, piercing the armor. "Hell! I thought this was three inch thick titanium!!" "Do you think a falling apart dropship would have three inch thick titanium?" "...right." Then the engines gave out.  
  
The dropship slammed into the trees with a loud crunch. The vulture was nearly totaled and the jeep was stuck under the dropship, totaled. When the marines stepped into the smoke and miss, they saw the carnage here crash caused. The entire front of the vulture was missing, and a anti gravity generator was missing. A wheel of the jeep was jammed into a nearby tree. The pilot was sitting on top of the dropship, mumbling and drinking from his whiskey. His camo armor was on, and the marines quickly moved to a armor chest to find they were screwed. The only armor inside the chest was for ghosts, and the guns were all C-11 canister rifles with sniper shells. "..were screwed."  
  
When Kyaela emerged from the mist, she saw the carnage and grabbed a C-11. The marines were playing cards, the captain was knocking back whiskey, and the sergeant was taking a quick nap. "Got any fours?" She sighed and walked into the mist towards the enemy base. "Was it just me or did someone walk in here, take a rifle and leave?" "Shut up and drink captain! Go fish." "Damn! Again!"  
  
At the base, they had finally pulled it together. The base on the surface was a small shack. About 50 ft from the shack was the forest. Kyaela flipped on her thermal vision and saw 50 marines ready to strike around the base. There were two gun turrets inside the base, and the hangar door was open. It looked like the ground just ended and became a hangar. She pulled the rifle to her eye and aimed.  
  
A marine put away his cig when he heard the rifle shot. The shack itself fell to the ground. The turret inside exploded and sent wood everywhere, slamming into people. The marine flipped down his visor, just in time as a sniper round hit it. He dove to the ground and moved for the open hangar. The he saw her. A Ghost ran out of the bushes aiming at him. He nearly saw the round move straight at him. It entered his armor with a crack. The impact sent him backwards, dead.  
  
Kyaela dropped into the hangar, engaging her cloak. She looked around at all the totaled wraiths and dropships. She noticed a small sign, which said "Motor Pool". She smiled and entered the door beneath. As she entered she was amazed by how small it was. The walls looked freshly poured, and the only vehicle was a broken down vulture. She took aim at the vulture and fired at the gas tank. The whole room was engulfed in flames, throwing her backwards. When she ran back into the room, she guessed her thinking was right. Dead in front of her was the missing battle cruiser, the Anarchy. About twenty feet to the right of the battle cruiser was it's crew. There were five guards in the room. "Time for some fun." She engaged one of her psionic powers and ran into the room.  
  
When the small barrier exploded, the marines hit the deck and took cover. With pieces of concrete having taking out a few marines, others took cover behind boxes. When they looked back at the door they saw something amazing. A small blur of color ran straight at the Anarchy, and bullets flew from it. In less than two seconds, every marine was dead. The blur slowed to a sudden stop near the prisoners. It was a ghost. After the crew was free, the Anarchy was retaken and began to take off. "Ready the missiles! Everyone battle stations now! Go!"  
  
Upon the surface, there was still chaos. When a good chunk of the tree line exploded and a giant battle cruiser took off, that didn't help much either. Lasers mowed down marines, and missiles engulfed the base in flames. With more than 90% of the base destroyed, the Anarchy moved away, picking up the marines who crashed on the way. She cruised into the silent sky, as the fires of the base slowly died.  
  
Hope you people liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon! Please R&R! No flames! Plz! 


	2. Ghost Specops Chapter 2: MPSC, Protoss a...

The Anarchy rose into the sky, leaving Chi Ceti 4 and the razed renegade base. As it rose into orbit, hundreds of battle cruisers became visible on the radar. Every single battle cruiser was facing the planet, blocking all routes leaving the planet. Kyaela looked at Chi Ceti 4, knowing the massive devastation the planet would soon suffer. Yamato blasts streaked towards the surface, destroying building after building upon the planet, whether it be civilian or renegade. Nukes were set up upon the moon, ready to finish off the renegades when the time came.  
  
She turned and walked down the dull silver hall towards a black door at the end of the hall. Soft music came out from the door. "Why does he listen to this shit?" She commented to herself while opening the door. Now she could hear the music clearly. It was a song called Heaven by DJ Sammy. In the middle of the room as a six foot one man with bright blue spiked hair and a long silver-blue sword. He was practicing with it to the music. She walked over to the cd player and flipped a switch. After a second, heavy metal music came on. As soon as it came on though, the man cleaved the cd player in two, destroying all the discs except the DJ Sammy one. The man placed the cd into a smaller personal cd player and put the earpiece into one ear. He continued his training. "Terry, I will never understand you." "Whatever, Kyaela. Let me listen to my song." "Do you listen to anything else?" "There're other cds?" "As I said before. I will ne-" She was cut short by a huge explosion and klaxons began to blare. "Damn," Yelled Terry as he sheathed his sword, "were under attack!"  
  
More missiles slammed into the Anarchy as it began to enter the blockade. A squadron of wraiths flew over the surface of the Anarchy; laser fire streaking into the ship. They began to fly in an S pattern dodging laser fire. One of the wraiths took a direct hit in the cockpit, sending the wraith out of control and into another wraith, both exploding in a large fireball. They pulled off their attack on the Anarchy and engaged a group of wraiths from the blockade.  
  
Coming up from the planet fast was seven battle cruisers firing their cannons on the blockade. Yamato and laser shots came straight towards the small attack group. The lead battle cruiser was torn into small pieces by all the firepower. Their formation was so close that the blasts from the yamato cannons took out two other battle cruisers. The last four split up and opened fire with pulse cannons, tearing the blockade to bits. Suddenly all the armor on these exceptionally large battle cruisers fell off and revealed an arbiter and three carriers. Interceptors poured out of the carriers, as their shields powered up and the all vanished except the arbiter. From behind the blockade two small radar points showed up, too small to normally be noticed. Tactical nukes. The blockade immediately concentrated fire upon the arbiter and pulled in a new weapon. The Mega Particle Space Cannon or mpsc. It was a giant three hundred foot cannon. It turned towards the arbiter and began to charge. It was at this point two small pieces of space trash exploded in a brilliant flash of light. The nukes knocked out the protoss shields with an emp blast. When the MPSC fired, anything and everything in the way was devastated. A gigantic blue beam erupted from the cannon, with battle cruisers over one hundred feet from the beam being destroyed. The beam slammed into the protoss, tearing straight through them and heading for the planet.  
  
"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Terry screamed in response to seeing the cannon. Kyaela couldn't even speak. The beam destroyed almost half of the Anarchy, and the other half of the ship was destabilizing. Luckily for Kyaela and Terry, they were going to the surface to destroy a renegade base. The beam streaked towards the planet, piercing and cracking the crust straight to the core. The planet exploded sending pieces of the crust into space, causing devastation in the blockade. Kyaela immediately began to dodge piece after piece moving towards the blockade. By the time she got there, only four ships were left. They began to charge their engines for a space fold maneuver. Two got away in time. The others were struck by pieces of crust. The Anarchy was one of the two, destroyed when hit. The other had damaged engines. The dropship began to float towards the battle cruisers, engines red lining. "This sucks" was the only thing Kyaela could say. She walked over to a fogged up window and drew the Earth defense force symbol. It was a large shield, with earth in the middle and crossed swords over earth. It was quiet for many minutes until Terry broke the silence. "Wanna listen to DJ Sammy?" In less than a second he was out cold on the ground. 'All I can do is wait for my death from suffocation or freezing. Hope they come soon' Kyaela thought. She curled up next to Terry for warmth and fell asleep.  
  
That was the end of chapter 2. Does Kyaela like Terry? Will Terry get to listen to his DJ Sammy cd? *coughnocough* I do not own Starcraft. I Don't own the DJ Sammy cd Heaven (my own copy I will soon get) Kyaela and Terry are my own creations. Wait for Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Ghost Specops Chapter 3: Things get wors...

Ghost Spec-ops Chapter 3 Sorry bout not putting up another chapter in so long. Dads had been messing around with my computer. Well where was I..  
  
Kyaela woke up at a small sound. Terry was all ready awake coming out of the cockpit. "There are protoss on radar. Let's get ready before they find us." Terry spoke softly, but Kyaela could hear worry in his voice. Terry walked over to the weapon locker and shot off the lock. Upon opening it he found only a gauss rifle and a c-10 Canister rifle. There were boxes of 7.62 mm Gauss shells and some 50 mm rifle shells. He pulled the canister rifle off the wall and loaded a single shell. He checked his sword and turned to Kyaela. "There is a Chain gun on the roof. Man it." He ordered. "And what will you do?" "Welcome them" He sheathed his sword and turned to the airlock snapping on the helmet of a space suit.  
  
Kyaela opened the hatch in the roof and climbed thru. Inside was a small seat with only two joysticks in front of it, a small data screen and radar. She changed the data screen to ammo, and discovered she only had 2500 bullets and six missiles. Wish I had more ammo she thought as she sat down and buckled in.  
  
About seven hundred meters away an arbiter scouted the area, while hidden under its cloak was two scouts and two shuttles. The observers were just coming back to the arbiter to report what they found when bullets ripped thru the air. One of the observers was torn to bits, the resulting explosion throwing off the arbiter's cloaking field. The scouts turned towards where the fire came from and retaliated with their anti-matter missiles. (that right? forgot the name) The dropship, on auto pilot rolled out of the way barley dodging the missiles. The dropship chain gun then retaliated with its own missiles. One hit the scout's shield and the other took out the shield and damaged the engine. The scout turned and retreated towards a new ship warping in. A carrier had arrived and sent out its interceptors.  
  
Kyaela cursed to herself as the carrier warped in. She opened fire on the other scout with the 150 mm chain guns. The scout rolled but was still hit, damaging the shields. As she was occupied with the scout, the two shuttles made their way closer preparing to board the dropship.  
  
Terry opened his eyes when the alarm on the wall beeped, indicating the outer airlock was opened. He drew his sword and took careful aim. If there were protoss coming in he would take its head off. The outer airlock closed and the inner opened. He saw four feet and five energy blades. Damn! A dark templar! He adjusted his aim to hit the dark templar first. The airlock slid open slowly at first, then quickly opened. He pulled the trigger. The 50 mm shell flew out of the barrel. The zealot never had a chance. His head exploded and splattered his blood against the wall. His two blades clicked off, but there were still three left and only one zealot visible. He rushed forward taking advantage of the zealot's surprise and took its head off in one swoop. The dark templar was more aware though, and dodged the sword swing. The templar retaliated with his own swing, aimed at Terry's chest. Terry blocked the attack and threw the templar's sword to the side. But with the templar cloaked, he didn't see the foot heading for him. Terry was thrown off balance, but with his armor on the dark templar's cloak was damaged. That makes things easier thought Terry as he retaliated with a punch to the templar's face. He stumbled backwards and found his sword. Before the templar could swing though, Terry disarmed him with a roundhouse kick and grabbed the sword. He swung at the templar and put a large gash in its side. The templar dodged the next swing and retreated into the airlock. "We will meat again, terran." The templar spat at him. The airlock slid close and the Dark Templar walked into the shuttle. The shuttle was then teleported away from the dropship and to the arbiter. The remaining ships did a quick retreat. Terry was puzzled at this and went to the cockpit. When he got there the radar was going crazy. It had over fifty new contacts. Twenty five were all terran battle cruisers. It was the other forty that worried him. Mutalisks.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! R&R! 


End file.
